The present invention relates to a pen-base laser pointer, and more particularly to such a pen-base laser pointer in which a metal contact spring plate of the laser module of the laser pointer is deformed and pressed against the inside wall of the metal barrel of the laser pointer to hold down the laser module in place when the laser module is inserted into the metal barrel.
A variety of pen-base laser pointers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These pen-base pointers are commonly comprised of a barrel, a battery set, a laser module, a lens holder, and an on/off button. The lens holder and the laser module may be made in integrity. According to conventional designs, when the laser module is inserted into the barrel, it is difficult to accurately secure the laser module in positive. If the laser module is not accurately set into position, the on/off button and the switch on the laser module will not be aligned. Further, when the laser module is installed, it may be easily forced to displace. In order to secure the laser module firmly in place, particular retaining means is required.